


Promise

by velrenxy_rhoven



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Future, Eventual Happy Ending, Fluff, M/M, Married Couple, Reunions, Romance, Ten Years Later, They are being lovey dovey
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:15:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26192527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velrenxy_rhoven/pseuds/velrenxy_rhoven
Summary: Sepuluh tahun telah berlalu semenjak kelulusan mereka semua di Night Raven College. Banyak hal yang terjadi selama 10 tahun ini, dan saat ini, mereka semua sedang mengadakan sebuah reuni didalam onsen pribadi.
Relationships: Floyd Leech/Riddle Rosehearts, Idia Shroud/Azul Ashengrotto, Leona Kingscholar/Malleus Draconia, Trey Clover/Jade Leech
Comments: 8
Kudos: 39





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Twisted Wonderland © Yana Toboso, Aniplex, Disney
> 
> Promise © velrenxy_rhoven

Sepuluh tahun.

Sepuluh tahun telah berlalu semenjak mereka berada didalam _Night Raven College._ Ada banyak kisah dan kenangan yang terjadi selama sepuluh tahun tersebut. Kisah antara kebahagiaan, kesedihan, dan juga perjuangan. Hidup terkadang begitu misterius, setiap hari akan selalu ada satu kisah yang bisa kalian bagikan untuk masa depan kelak. Tentang perjuangan kalian agar tetap bertahan hingga saat ini, juga mengenai segala peristiwa yang terjadi dan terkadang membuatmu bahagia sehingga kau merasakan dirmu berasa diawang-awang, tetapi hidup juga membiarkanmu merasakan sebuah kesedihan yang mendalam, seolah duniamu dihancur leburkan begitu saja dalam sekejab.

Kehidupan tidak akan berjalan dengan mulus setiap saat, ada dimana badai akan datang menerpa kehidupan kalian, tetapi itu jugalah sesuatu yang dapat membuatmu menjadi kuat. Karena, percayalah, suatu saat ketika kalian merasa lelah dan tidak berdaya, ketika kalian mengingat kembali apa yang terjadi dimasa lalu, itu mengingatkan tentang sebagaimana kuatnya kalian hingga dapat bertahan sampai saat ini.

Begitu pula dengan hubungan pertemanan dan juga kisah cinta, hal tersebut dapat berubah dalam jangka waktu sepuluh tahun tersebut. Ada seseorang yang membenci orang lain, tetapi pada akhirnya mereka bersatu. Ada seseorang yang dulu mencintai satu sama lain, tetapi pada akhirnya harus berpisah. Ada juga seseorang yang mungkin baru bertemu dengan _soulmate_ mereka akhir-akhir ini. Tidak akan ada seseorang yang dapat mengetahui apa yang akan terjadi pada masa depan dan itu adalah sebuah tantangan yang harus kalian jalani setiap harinya.

Riddle Rosehearts menarik nafas sambil meneguk _ocha_ miliknya. Saat ini dirinya, Jade, Azul dan juga Malleus berada dalam sebuah ruangan penginapan _onsen._ Idia Shroud, selaku pasangan dari Azul Ashengrotto mendapatkan 8 tiket liburan selama 3 hari 2 malam untuk berada didalam pemandian air panas. Dan kesempatan ini digunakan untuk Azul untuk melakukan sebuah reuni. Baik Azul, Jade dan Floyd sudah memiliki pasangan masing-masing, hingga membuat hanya tersisa 2 slot kosong. Karena Idia, meski 10 tahun berlalu, tetap memiliki jiwa tidak nyaman ketika berada dekat seseorang yang tidak terlalu dekat dengannya, Azul kemudian mengusulkan Idia untuk mengajak Malleus.

Diluar dugaan, meskipun Malleus saat ini telah menyandang gelar _King of Faeries,_ Lilia membiarkan Malleus untuk pergi karena ia telah bekerja keras selama beberapa tahun terakhir. Tetapi tentu dengan pengawasan Sebek dan Silver yang saat ini mungkin sedang berada disekitar lingkungan _onsen_ tanpa sepengetahuan Malleus. Karena tidak mungkin mereka membiarkan Malleus keluar begitu saja tanpa pengawasan. Lalu disinilah mereka semua berada, didalam sebuah penginapan khusus menyerupai _mansion_ pribadi _._

“Jadi, katakan lagi kenapa kita bisa kemari bila bukan membahas acara pernikahan kalian nanti, Azul?” tanya Riddle, dimana saat ini ia sudah berumur 26 tahun. Riddle, meskipun umurnya sudah bertambah tetapi tidak dapat dipungkiri bahwa tingginya tidak bertumbuh terlalu pesat dari 10 tahun lalu. Setidaknya bertambah 10cm adalah sebuah perkembangan baginya. Rambutnya masih tetap sama seperti 10 tahun lalu, namun ia biarkan sedikit memendek sehingga ia terlihat lebih dewasa.

“ _Oya, oya..._ Riddle-san, maaf bila aku memotong pembicaraanmu. Tetapi aku rasa ‘tanda’ di lehermu perlu disembunyikan. Sebenarnya tidak apa bila hanya kita yang melihatnya." Jade Leech—atau sekarang yang sudah dikenal sebagai Jade Clover tersenyum penuh arti pada Riddle yang saat ini langsung panik memegang lehernya sendiri. “Argghh!! Floyd!” Teriaknya frustasi. Kebetulan memang pasangan mereka sedang pergi keluar saat ini, mereka menemani Idia yang ingin membeli _sparepart_ baru untuk Ortho, dan kebetulan toko tersebut berada tidak jauh dari penginapan mereka. Floyd yang tidak suka tinggal diam tentu penasaran dengan keadaan sekitar, sedangkan Trey, seperti biasa sifat khawatirnya tidak ingin membiarkan Idia pergi sendiri. Lalu Leona juga ikut karena ia bilang ia ingin membeli cemilan.

“Biar aku bantu sembunyikan.” Jade kemudian bangkit berdiri, mengambil sebuah peralatan _make-up_ untuk menyembunyikan ‘tanda’ yang diberikan oleh kembarannya.

“Terimakasih, Jade.” Balas Riddle pasrah. “Seperti biasa kau selalu punya persiapan ya?”

Jade tertawa. “Tidak masalah, Riddle-san. Aku biasa melakukannya bila Azul datang ketempat kerja dengan ‘tanda’ yang diberikan oleh Idia-san.”

Dan kini Azul menyembur minuman miliknya ketika Jade selesai mengucapkan kalimatnya. Muka Azul kemudian memerah. “Jade!”

“Fufufu.. meski sudah lama tidak berjumpa, kalian masih tetap semangat ya.” Malleus yang sedari tadi menyendok es krim miliknya akhirnya ikut berbicara. “Tidak terasa sudah 10 tahun berlalu, meski begitu pertumbuhan manusia sungguh terlihat begitu cepat.”

Azul yang sudah menenangkan dirinya lalu kembali duduk, ia melihat kearah Malleus yang tampaknya tidak terlalu jauh berbeda dengan 10 tahun lalu saat mereka berada di _Night Raven College,_ perbedaannya hanya rambutnya kini sedikit memanjang, tetapi wajahnya masih tampak sama muda dengan dirinya 10 tahun lalu. Berbeda dengan Riddle, Jade dan Azul yang kini sudah tampak jauh lebih dewasa dari 10 tahun lalu, Malleus terlihat masih sama.

“Tetapi tidak disangka diantara kit semua, Malleus-san adalah sosok pertama yang mengadakan pesta pernikahan. Tidak terkecuali pasangannya adalah Leona-san.” Ucap Azul kemudian. “Aku masih mengingat bagaimana pesta resepsi kalian yang berakhir dengan kehancuran lokasi karena kalian kembali bertengkar.” Tawa Azul kemudian.

“Floyd bahkan menarikku terjun ke lautan supaya aku tidak terkena serangan atau reruntuhan. Malleus-senpai, pilihanmu untuk menikah ditepi pantai adalah pilihan yang tepat.” Balas Riddle kemudian.

Ya, diantara mereka berempat, diluar dugaan memang Leona dan Malleus yang pertama kali menggelar pesta pernikahan. Malleus sebagai penerus _King of Faerie_ tidak bisa meninggalkan tahta miliknya, oleh sebab itulah ia membawa Leona untuk tinggal bersama dengannya di _Valley of Thorn_ saat ini. Leona juga tidak terlalu peduli akan hal tersebut, karena baginya hidup di Afterglow Savannah, meski memiliki gelar sebagai pangeran kedua, tetapi ia bukanlah siapa-siapa. Ditambah keponakannya Cheka yang mungkin akan meneruskan tahta kerjaan selanjutnya juga membuat ia tidak terlalu peduli dengan statusnya. Malleus Kingscholar Draconia adalah nama dari Malleus saat ini, karena keduanya enggan untuk menghapus nama belakang mereka, keduanya lalu menyetujui untuk menggunakan nama keduanya secara bersamaan, sama hal-nya dengan Leona sebagai Leona Kingscholar Draconia. Hidup sungguh mengherankan, bukan? Selama mereka semua mengenal Leona dan Malleus, tidak ada hari tanpa keributan dan perselisihan paham diantara keduanya. Tetapi, lihatlah saat ini bagaimana takdir menyatukan keduanya.

“Aku kembalii~~” Suara pintu terbuka diiringi dengan kedatangan sisa anggota lainnya. Floyd Leech adalah sosok pertama yang mengucapkan kalimat tersebut, disusul oleh Trey, Leona dan Idia. “Kingyou-chan~~” tanpa menunggu reaksi dari Riddle, Floyd langsung memeluk kekasihnya itu dari belakang.

“Floyd! H—hentikan!”

“Ehhh~~ aku butuh mengisi energiku~” ucapnya kemudian, masih tetap memeluk Riddle lalu membiarkan kepalanya berdiam diatas kepala Riddle.

“Trey-san, selamat datang.” Jade kemudian menyambut Trey, dan sesuai dengan kebiasaan mereka, Jade mendapat sambutan dengan kecupan lembut dipipi oleh suaminya. “Bagaimana jalan-jalan kalian?”

“Mencari barang untuk _Clione-chan_ tidak susah~~ yang susah itu mencari jalan pulang lagi.” Floyd menghela nafas.

“Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi, Idia?” Azul bertanya kemudian, tumben sekali mereka bisa tersasar seperti tadi. Tanpa aba-aba, semua pandangan keempat pemuda yang berdiam di tengah ruangan sedari tadi kini melihat kearah Leona.

“Huh?” Leona menaikkan sebelah alisnya. “Jangan tanya padaku, ini semua salah _Radish Sprout,_ dia salah membaca map jadi mana kutahu kita semua tersasar.” Balas Leona sambil menghela nafas. Ia menaruh belanjaan miliknya di meja kemudian datang menghampiri Malleus yang masih asik menyendok es krim miliknya. Seolah menghiraukan sosok lainnya yang berada didalam ruangan, Leona mendekatkan dirinya pada Malleus, menjilat es krim yang berada di sisian bibir Malleus. “Kau ini makan es krim selalu seperti ini.” Malleus mengerjabkan matanya, namun ia tersenyum pada Leona.

“Uhukk!! Kita semua masih disini!” Protes Riddle kemudian. “ _Honestly, get a room, you two.”_

Semuanya kemudian duduk disamping pasangan mereka masing-masing. Kebetulan meja yang menyerupai _kotatsu_ besar berada diruang tengah sehingga mereka semua bisa duduk tanpa harus berdesak-desakan.

“Tetapi, sudah lama sekali kita tidak bertemu dengan Malleus ya?” Trey memulai pembicaraan sambil menyeduh teh dan menyerahkannya pada setiap kepala yang berada diruangan tersebut.

Meskipun mereka sudah memiliki pasangan masing-masing dan sudah hidup terpisah, tetapi alumi trio _Octavinelle_ selalu bertemu secara berkala. Azul, Jade dan Floyd bekerjasama mengelolah _restaurant_ yang mereka bangun selama mereka masih berada di akademi, _Mostro Lounge._ Hal tersebut membuat ketiganya tetap bertemu satu sama lain. Belum ditambah dengan Floyd yang akan selalu pergi berkunjung ke rumah Trey dan Jade bersama dengan Riddle. Sudah menjadi hal yang biasa ketika Jade dan Floyd selalu bersama sejak kecil, oleh sebab itulah ketika Jade memutuskan untuk hidup bersama dengan Trey, Floyd hanya menyetujuinya dengan syarat mereka harus bertemu setiap minggunya.

Meski mereka terlahir dari sekian banyak telur, tetapi biar bagaimanapun Jade telah memilih Floyd sebagai sosok saudaranya, saudara kembarnya. Tidak heran ketika sang kembar terpisah, mereka selalu memiliki firasat atau telepati tersendiri yang tidak dapat dijelaskan oleh siapapun, contohnya adalah ketika Jade demam tinggi, dihari yang sama Floyd datang bersamaan dengan Riddle ke rumah Trey. Floyd tidur sambil memeluk Jade, karena itu satu-satunya yang dapat membuat Jade menjadi tenang. Trey dan Riddle pun tahu bahwa selalu ada ikatan khusus diantara pasangan mereka, dan keduanya mengerti. Malam itu, Trey membiarkan Riddle untuk bermalam diruang tamu dan ia tidur di sofa.

“Ya, sudah hampir 10 tahun berlalu. Aku tidak menyangka bahwa kalian akan mengajakku kemari. Fufufu..." Balas Malleus sambil tersenyum bahagia. Jelas saja karena sedari masa mereka berada didalam _Night Raven College,_ eksistensi Malleus selalu terlupakan oleh yang lainnya.

“Karena Idia mengingatmu, Malleus-san.” Balas Azul mewakili Idia yang berdiam dibelakang Azul sambil menarik _hoodie_ miliknya. "Yah, meski aku yang menyarankannya." Entahlah, meski sudah beberapa tahun berlalu, Idia masih tidak nyaman bila berada didalam keramaian. Mungkin karena sudah menjadi kebiasaan bagi dirinya hanya berdiam bersama dengan Ortho.

“Ah.. Shroud, aku ingin mengucapkan terimakasih kepadamu. Kau sudah banyak membantuku bahkan ketika berada didalam _Night Raven College._ ”

“E-eh...?! Aku tidak melakukan apapun!!” balas Idia kemudian.

“Jangan bercanda. Kau sudah mewujudkan keinginanku untuk berteman dengan 148 _GaoGao Dragon_.”

“ _GaoGao Dragon?_ ” Jade angkat berbicara.

“Ah.” Idia kemudian mengingat kejadian tersebut. “Ingat pada saat festival _Dance and Wishes?_ Saat itu aku mengabulkan permintaan Malleus karena ia ingin berteman dengan _GaoGao Dragon_ dari _tamagotchi_ miliknya.”

Oh.

Semua hanya mengangguk karena mereka tahu bila Idia dan Malleus membicarakan topik ini lebih lanjut, tidak ada diantara mereka semua yang akan mengerti apa yang diucapkan keduanya.

“Ngomong-ngomong, mengingatkan pada masa lalu. Aku sangat terkejut ketika terpilih menjadi salah satu kanidat juga.” Balas Trey kemudian. “Tetapi, mengingatnya sekarang, sungguh banyak kejadian yang terjadi pada saat kita berada di akademi ya.”

Azul menghela nafas. “Aku masih belum menerima bahwa kau bekerjasama dengan Sam-san untuk bersembunyi dariku, Jade.” Yang dimaksud oleh Azul adalah ketika _Bean Days_ dimana Azul sudah menyangka Jade akan berkunjung ke toko Sam, namun ia berhasil bersembunyi dengan membiarkan dirinya berdiam di lemari es dengan suhu -10 derajat. Bahkan Idia selaku “Smith” pada _event_ kali itu mempertanyakan _sanity_ Jade yang tanpa ragu langsung berdiam didalam _freezer_ tersebut.

“ _Oya oya_ ~ itu sudah berlalu, Azul. Dan aku masih sedih karena Floyd tidak mau ikut meramaikan _event_ pada saat itu.”

“Tidak minat~~” balas Floyd dengan singkat, padat dan jelas.

“Dan tidak lama setelah itu, Idia-senpai diculik oleh Eliza.” Riddle kembali berbicara.

“H—hii!! Jangan ingatkan pada kenangan itu lagi!!”

“Huh. Sampai sekarang aku masih belum menerima kenyataan aku ditampar hanya karena aku tidak ikut bernyanyi ketika ia mulai bernyanyi. Yang benar saja, memang ini _drama musical_ apa?” Leona melipat kedua tangannya.

“Ya, banyak sekali tamparan pipi yang diterima, bahkan aku juga ditampar karena memberi bunga pada Eliza-san.” Jade menghela nafas.

“Tapi bungamu beracun, Jade~ kau tahu dan kau tetap mencobanya!” lanjut Floyd kemudian. “Tapi dulu aku ditampar karena apa ya? Hmmmm...”

“Kau berkata terlalu jujur dan blak-blak-an, Floyd,” balas Trey. “aku juga menerima hal yang sama karena aku tidak pandai bernyanyi...hahaha..ha..ha.” Trey mengingat kembali masa lalu dimana ia merasakan sebuah tamparan seperti itu. Seumur hidupnya, baru kali itu ia merasakan tamparan dipipinya.

“Sayang sekali aku tidak bisa ikut untuk merajuk Eliza-san.” balas Malleus kemudian.

“Apa boleh buat, Malleus-senpai adalah calon raja dan kau tidak bisa bertindak sembarangan ‘kan?” Riddle kini meneguk teh miliknya. “Tetapi kau mengajarkanku satu hal yang penting, Malleus-senpai. Kau memberiku dorongan hingga aku bisa menyelamatkan yang lainnya, dan kau juga sudah memberiku _rose brooch_ sebagai pelengkap dari pakaianku saat itu.”

“Kau terlihat cocok dengan _brooch_ itu, Rosehearts.”

“Setelah itu, banyak sekali kejadian yang terjadi di akademi,” Azul kemudian mengalihkan topik, menghindari orang-orang yang akan mengatakan alasan ia ditampar oleh sang hantu wanita, Eliza. “Dan setelah kelulusan, Leona-san dan Malleus-san menggelar pesta pernikahan. Kemudian disusul oleh Trey-san dan Jade.”

“Tentunya Jade harus berterimakasih padaku~~” balas Floyd dengan bangga.

Jade tertawa kecil. “Floyd kejam sekali. Karena Floyd menakut-nakuti Trey-san bahwa hidup _eel_ tidak akan bertahan lama, Trey-san yang mendengarnya langsung melamarku tidak lama kemudian.”

“Eh?” Riddle menaikkan sebelah alisnya. “Memangnya hidup kalian begitu singkat?”

“Tergantung, Kingyo-chan~ Jenis _eel_ itu beragam ~ ada yang hanya bertahan 20 tahun, 50 tahun atau bahkan hingga 100 tahun juga. Tapi saat itu aku bilang saja bahwa hidup kami tidak akan lebih dari 20 tahun~”

Semua sudah mengetahui bahwa hubungan diantara Trey dan Jade sangat ditentang keras oleh Floyd. Karena Floyd merasakan saudaranya berubah menjadi lembut ketika ia bersama dengan Trey. Dan Floyd sama sekali tidak menyukainya. Tetapi, sungguh, waktu juga yang merubah segalanya hingga Floyd akhirnya menyerah dan menyetujui keduanya. Bahkan ia yang ikut campur dalam mempersatukan Jade pada akhirnya.

“Uwahhh... penipuan macam apa itu—“ Idia yang sedari tadi diam sambil menyimak kini ikut berbicara.

Trey tertawa renyah. “Tetapi berkat perkataan Floyd, aku jadi menyadari perasaanku bahwa aku tidak akan bisa hidup bahagia bila bukan dengan Jade. Oleh sebab itu, meski kau hanya memiliki umur yang singkat, aku ingin menjadi orang yang berada disampingmu, menemani hingga akhir batas usiamu, Jade.”

“Trey-san...”

“Uhukkk!!” untuk kedua kalinya, Riddle harus berpura-pura batuk saat itu.

“Kingyou-chan, dari tadi kau batuk terus perasaan~ kau sakit?” tanya Floyd dengan polos, dan hal itu berhasil dibalas dengan injakan dikaki Floyd oleh Riddle.

“Lalu, kapan kalian menyusul?” tanya Leona _to the point_ pada Idia-Azul dan Floyd-Riddle.

“Shroud dan Ashengrotto sudah tinggal menunggu pesta pernikahan, Leona. Kau tidak mendengar kabarnya?” Malleus memandang kearah Azul yang mukanya sedikit memerah. “Kita disini juga sekalian membicarakan tentang _vendor_ yang akan diambil oleh mereka.”

“Huh? Kok aku tidak tahu? Apa gara-gara aku terdampar ditempatmu aku jadi kudet gini?” balas Leona sambil tercengang. “Bagaimana dengan kalian berdua?” lanjutnya kemudian pada Floyd dan Riddle.

Riddle hanya tersenyum pasrah. “Kau tahu orangtuaku tidak mungkin memberikan izin semudah itu. Tetapi bila bersama dengan Floyd,” Riddle berdiam sesaat, ia mendongak kepalanya keatas untuk bertemu dengan tatapan Floyd. “Aku tidak peduli dengan apa yang akan mereka katakan.”

Saat itu, Floyd tersenyum. Ia tersenyum dengan tulus pada Riddle seorang, dan siapapun yang berada disana sudah mengetahui dengan jelas bahwa hubungan keduanya begitu tulus. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Twisted Wonderland © Yana Toboso, Aniplex, Disney
> 
> Promise © velrenxy_rhoven

Waktu telah memasuki musim gugur ketika kedelapan alumi _Night Raven College_ berkumpul didalam _onsen_ pribadi yang dimenangkan oleh Idia Shroud melalui _gacha prize_ dalam _lottery tickets._ Diluar dugaan karena penginapan itu lebih mirip dengan sebuah _mansion_ khusus dimana satu gedung itu hanya ada orang-orang yang telah memenangkan _prize,_ dengan kata lain hanya ada mereka berdelapan saat itu. Pelayanan yang dilakukan juga sangat baik, mereka sangat menjaga kebersihan, dan pelayanan tentang makanan juga sudah mereka siapkan dengan baik.

Gedung itu terdiri dari 4 kamar yang berada di lantai 2, sedangkan lantai 1 adalah ruang tengah dan utama dimana _tatami_ dan _kotatsu_ berada disana, dan bila mereka memutuskan untuk berjalan kebelakang, disana adalah _onsen_ atau pemandian air panas dengan lapak yang cukup luas. Benar-benar seperti _onsen_ pribadi. Hari itu, mereka semua memutuskan untuk beristirahat ketika mereka sudah selesai menyicipi hidangan malam dan berendam didalam pemandian terbuka. Udara yang segar ditambah dengan dedaunan yang mulai berubah warna menjadi merah sepanjang mata memandang benar-benar membiarkan mereka seolah bersatu dengan alam. Bahkan udara dingin di musim gugur seketika terasa hangat saat itu.

.

.

.

**Floyd & Riddle**

Baik Floyd dan Riddle kini telah berdiam dikamar mereka. Setiap pasangan memiliki kamar mereka masing-masing, dengan ruangan yang memiliki luas 8mx8m, lantai _tatami,_ sebuah meja kecil untuk bercermin, sebuah meja kecil dan sofa kecil diujung kamar.

“Akhirnya hari ini telah berakhir.” Riddle menghela nafas sambil membetulkan _yukata_ yang dipakainya. Setelah mereka semua berdiam didalam _onsen,_ terdapat _yukata_ yang disediakan oleh pihak penginapan agar mereka dapat memakainya.

Floyd Leech, 10 tahun telah berlalu semenjak mereka berada di _NRC_ dan penampilannya sudah cukup berubah saat ini. Mungkin karena model rambutnya yang ia biarkan memiliki belah samping sehingga ia dan Jade tidak terlihat mirip seperti dulu. Floyd, tanpa sepengetahuan Riddle lalu memeluk kekasihnya itu dari belakang.

“Floyd? Ada apa?”

Namun Floyd hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Kepalanya lalu jatuh disekitar tekuk leher milik Riddle. “Aku senang dapat meluangkan waktuku dengan _Kingyou-chan_ ~”

“Apa yang kau—“

Dan Floyd mencium leher Riddle dengan lembut sebelum menggigitnya. Riddle sedikit meringis sekaligus terkejut dengan perbuatan Floyd. “Floyd!”

Floyd memilih untuk menghiraukan panggilan Riddle, ia kemudian mendorong kekasihnya hingga punggung Riddle bertemu dengan dua buah _futon_ yang sudah tertata rapi berdampingan.

“Floyd! Hentikan! Suara kita bisa terdengar—“

“ _Kingyou-chan,”_ Floyd menatapnya dengan pandangan yang serius, dan hal tersebut berhasil membuat Riddle terdiam sesaat. “Yang lain juga sedang melakukannya kok~ tenang saja.” Lanjutnya dengan perubahan ekspresi yang begtu drastis. Selama Riddle bersama dengan Floyd, tidak ada hari tanpa berubahan expresi yang begitu extrreme oleh Floyd.

“Hey! Bukan berarti kau boleh bertindak seenaknya! Floyd!!” Riddle berusaha untuk melepaskan tangannya yang kini sudah ditahan oleh Floyd. Hal yang Riddle ketahui selanjutnya adalah Floyd mencium bibirnya. 

.

.

.

**Trey & Jade **

Setelah mereka selesai dengan _onsen,_ dan juga aba-aba dari Trey yang mengingatkan mereka semua untuk menggosok gigi. Akhirnya Trey dan Jade dapat kembali pada kamar mereka untuk beristirahat. Jade sedang menyisir rambutnya didepan cermin ketika sudut matanya melihat Trey yang sedang melihat kearahnya. Jade tersenyum. “Ada apa, Trey-san?” tanyanya.

Trey menggelengkan kepalanya. “Hanya teringat dengan kejadian dimasa lalu ketika kita masih berada di akademi.” Balasnya sambil mengulas senyum.

Jade kemudian meletakkan sisir miliknya, ia berbalik kebelakang dan duduk didepan Trey. “Kembali bernostalgia karena pembicaraan tadi siang ya.”

Trey mengangguk. “Kembali mengingat kejadian yang terjadi 10 tahun.. Rasanya begitu aneh karena aku merasa itu baru saja terjadi kemarin.” Trey tertawa, dan hal tersebut membuat Jade ikut tertawa juga. “Aku masih penasaran,” tangan Jade kemudian berdiam diatas tangan milik Trey, dan Trey membalikkan tangannya untuk menggengam tangan milik Jade, dimana kedua cincin mereka kini bertemu.

“Kenapa Trey-san meminta permohonan _food processor_ sebagai keinginanmu dulu?”

Trey tidak meninggalkan senyum diwajahnya, ia perlahan menarik Jade untuk mendekat kearahnya, dan Jade mengerti. Jade kemudian duduk diatas paha milik Trey, mukanya memandang lurus kearah Trey. Seolah mereka sudah terbiasa dengan habitat ini, Trey lalu membawa kedua tangan mereka yang masih terikat dan mencium punggung tangan Jade dengan lembut.

“Karena permohonanku telah terkabul, Jade. Permohonan dimana aku bisa bersama denganmu pada saat itu.” Balasnya kemudian.

Mata Jade melebar sesaat. Sungguh, ia tidak pernah tahu akan hal tersebut. Memang mereka sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih sebelum _event_ itu dimulai, tetapi, keinginan Trey untuk bersama dengannya sungguh membuatnya terkejut.

Jade kemudian mendekatkan jarak diantara mereka. “Keinginanmu telah terkabul hingga saat ini, Trey-san.”

.

.

.

**Idia & Azul **

Malam diantara Idia dan Azul memang bukan malam yang biasanya dilakukan oleh pasangan lain pada umumnya. Mereka bisa menghabiskan 2-3 jam untuk bermain _game_ bersama sebelum mereka memutuskan untuk tidur. Saat ini, Azul sedang menyenderkan punggung miliknya didepan dada milik Idia, sedangkan mereka berdua tengah asik bermain _online game_ dan melakukan _co-op_ berdua.

“Fufufu... bahkan dalam _game_ sekalipun aku bisa menjual _items_ dengan keuntungan yang maksimal.” Azul mulai berkomentar ketika mereka sudah selesai dengan _mission_ dan kini memasuki _home_ untuk melihat menu _bargain._

“Ah, _items_ yang kita dapatkan di tempat _last boss_ ya? Memang jarang yang ada kesana karena _difficulty-_ nya yang susah ditembus oleh kebanyakan _player._ ” Balas Idia kemudian. Ia memang menyerahkan masalah keuangan _guild_ pada Azul, dimana Azul yang akan mengurus setiap transaksi dan berbicara dengan _player_ lain. Tentunya karena kita semua tahu bagaimana Idia yang memiliki _zero skill_ dalam tawar-menawar, atau lebih tepatnya Idia yang memiliki _anxiety_ duluan sebelum ia memulai pembicaraan dengan orang asing.

“Iya. Meski tingkat kesulitan di _dungeon_ itu memang tinggi, tapi kita bisa mengatasinya asalkan ada _healer_ yang terus melakukan _cast_ sihir dan memberi _support buff_ dan juga _debuff.”_

Idia tersenyum. “ _Support-_ mu sangat membantuku untuk membunuh semua musuh di _area_ tersebut. Tentu saja karena karakter yang kugunakan juga sudah berada di level tertinggi dengan _equipment rare_ yang memiliki status tinggi.” Idia menunjukkan senyum khas miliknya, senyum disaat ia merasa _excited._ Setelah itu, ia menaruh ponsel miliknya disamping. Tangannya lalu ia lingkarkan disekitar perut milik Azul. Idia memeluk Azul kemudian, merasakan kehangatan lain yang sudah menghiasi harinya selama 10 tahun ini..

“Idia? Ada apa? Kau lelah?”

“Tidak apa, hanya ingin memelukmu sambil menunggu kau selesai dengan _bargain.”_

Azul tertawa kecil, sebelah tangannya ia arahkan kebelakang untuk menepuk-nepuk kepala milik Idia. Azul kemudian mengetik dilayar miliknya, tanda ia sedang melakukan negosiasi dengan _player_ lain. Setelah 5 menit berlalu, akhirnya ia berhenti. Sebuah senyum lebar terlihat dirona wajahnya, tanda bahwa ia puas dengan _items_ yang berhasil dijualnya.

“Baiklah, aku sudah selesai sekarang,” balas Azul kemudian. “Next round?” tanya Azul.

_“Bring it on.”_

.

.

.

**Leona & Malleus**

Malleus sedang memandang langit disekitar beranda kamar miliknya. Setiap kamar memang memiliki beranda agar mereka bisa melihat pemandangan disekitarnya. Saat itu, ketika Malleus sedang memandang langit, Leona kemudian datang dan berdiam disampingnya. Lengan mereka berdua bersentuhan dan Malleus menyenderkan kepalanya pada pundak milik Leona tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya pada langit.

“Apa yang kau pikirkan?” tanya Leona, sudah mengetahui bagaimana tingkah laku pasangannya bila ia sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Leona Kingscholar Draconia, rambut yang ia biarkan panjang pada saat ia masih berada didalam akademi kini telah ia potong menjadi pendek, namun ciri khas _braid_ miliknya tetap ada meskipun tidak sepanjang saat ia masih berada didalam _NRC._

“Aku hanya berpikir waktu kalian sangat cepat sekali berlalu. 10 tahun berlalu dan ini adalah waktu yang singkat bagiku, bertumbuh dan melihatmu setiap hari, aku tidak melihat banyak perubahan pada penampilan fisikmu karena kau terus bersama denganku. Namun, pada hari ini... ketika aku bertemu dengan Rosehearts, Clover, Shroud, dan Ashengrotto.. itu mengingatkanku kembali pada waktu kita bergulir begitu berbeda.”

Leona menutup matanya. Ia mengerti. Kaum Malleus bisa hidup dengan sangat lama. Ia bahkan mendengar umur Lilia sudah melebihi 500 tahun tetapi tubuh fisiknya masih terlihat sangat muda. Bagi mereka, jangka waktu 10 atau 20 tahun mungkin adalah waktu yang singkat. Berbeda dengan kaumnya. Leona tidak tahu, entah masih berapa lama lagi ia diperbolehkan untuk hidup mendampingi Malleus.

Leona menghela nafas. “Tidak usah memikirkan hal seperti itu. Yang ada kau malah pusing sendiri, ‘kan? Lagipula, daripada kau terlalu sibuk memikirkan masa depan, sebaiknya kau fokus membuat kenangan saat ini.”

Pandangan mata Malleus kemudian menatap kearah Leona.

“Waktuku memang tidak sepanjang dirimu, tetapi selama aku hidup, aku ingin menghabiskannya bersama denganmu.” Tangan Leona kemudian terangkat, ia meletakkannya dipundak Malleus sebelum ia menarik Malleus untuk berdiam lebih dekat bersama dengannya.

Malleus tersenyum, ia menutup matanya kemudian, membiarkan dirinya dan Leona tetap berdiam dalam posisi mereka saat ini.

**Author's Note:**

> Hallo guys! Aku, bukannya lanjutin multific sebelumnya malah nulis cerita plotbunny baru #crai 
> 
> Tiba-tiba kepikiran dan gemes buat nulisnya (*´艸`)𐤔𐤔
> 
> Karena fic ini udah selesai, aku bakal fokus buat lanjut fic Intertwined Hearts sebelum lanjut ke fic lain X"D 
> 
> Makasih buat yang udah mampir baca, ninggalin kudos atau komen juga 💜  
> Have a nice day guys (♡˙︶˙♡)


End file.
